FrUk Fanfics
by Franchat
Summary: Just a collection of one shots. Ship is FrUK. I don't own Hetalia. Face family will be used. TRIGGER WARNING. I repeat. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. I Need You

**Francis stood, pacing the door to the bedroom they both shared. He knocked on the door. A look of fear on His face.** "Arthur? Mon cher...êtes-vous d'accord?" **The silence that came from the other side scared him. It was deafening. He felt like he heard a thousand voices screaming to him. He could tell something was wrong. He tried opening the door.** _ **Locked. "**_ Arthur!" **He banged on the door. A stuttering sad voice came from the other side.**

"I-I'm fine!" **Lies. He had been in there by himself for hours, crying his eyes out. He pulled out a bottle of pain killers and a razor, after scribbling out a note quickly. He slit both of his wrists. He empties the bottle of pain killers. Swallowing every single one. Each pill, representing one thing he felt was wrong with himself. One by one. The handful of pills became smaller until there were none. Then, down Arthur, and the razor, fell down with a thud.**

 **Francis heard something fall.** "Metal...?!" **He heard Arthur's body, slam down on the ground. He immediately panicked, kicking the door open. Noticing Arthur on the ground. Laying in a pool of his on blood, the scent filling the air inside the room. Made him sick. He noticed Arthur's tear stained face. He choked out, "Mon Dieu..." He took Arthur into his arms, holding him close. All he could manage to say was, "Why?!" He pulled out his phone, pressed the screen four times before holding it up to his ear. Holding back tears, he took a breath.**

 **"Which emergency service do you require?"**

 **He chocked out. "Ambulance..." Trying not to cry. 'Crying won't accomplish anything...'**

 **Arthur's eyes slowly blinked open. He groaned, quickly shooting up, he looked around the room. "F-Francis?!" He walked by his bedside, shushing him. "W-where am I?"**

 **"You're at the hospital, Mon Cher..." He was happy he had woken up. "Y-you tired to...kill yourself..." The last two words, quieter than the rest. Taking Arthur's hand he began to hold back more tears.**

 **"O-oh..." All Arthur managed to say. He didn't know what to say. "I thought...you'd be happier if I was gone..."**

 **"Promise me... you won't do that again... You scared me..." A tear fell from his eyes. "What made you think I'd want you gone?! I need you!" He tried to stay calm. He didn't want to worry Arthur. "I-I found the note..."**

 **Arthur looked over at Francis. He wanted to apologize. He didn't feel sorry for what he had did. He felt sorry for making Francis upset. "I'm sorry..." Arthur started crying, bursting into tears. "I meant every word I said...in the note..." Arthur took a breath. "Every single word." Francis pulled the note out of his pocket. He read it out loud to Arthur.**

 **"Francis...I love you. You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. You were always there for me...even through my occasional depression, and anxiety...you helped me. And I did nothing for you. I have done nothing for no one. This is why. I have to die. I'll be happier. You will too. Just know I love you. Always and forever."**

 **Arthur cried harder as Francis shushed him, kissing his tears away."If you know...that there are people that are going to miss you...and that you'll miss others...then why? You know I love you...so why?" He spoke calmly. "I'm here for you. And you know that..."**

 **"I wasn't meant for this world...all I do is cause problems...there's nothing good about me..." Arthur eventually stopped crying.**

 **"Mon Cher...what's the point of telling me about your past if you won't be able to let it go?" He had stroked Arthurs face in an attempt to keep him calm.**

 **Arthur didn't know what to say. He had did this to try to escape his past. "I...I don't know. I just realized I've done absolutely nothing to help anyone..." He sighed sadly. "After all the help you gave to me... And..." France cut him off.**

 **"Its okay mon cher. I understand... Please just promise me you won't do anything like this again... I know it hurts... All these memories. But they're in the past now. There is nothing to worry about." Francis smiled warmly. "You can't leave. I won't let you. Not like this."**

 **Arthur nodded. "I promise. Never again."**

 **A.N.: well this is finished. Tell me what you think. All comments and constructive criticism is appreciated, but all flames will be reported. This is my first FrUK, and I've never been good at the whole writing thing...**


	2. Worst Fourth of July

The screams, the silence, every word spoken. Plastered into my mind.

"Matthew!" My father screamed. His voice deafening pounded against my eardrum, forcing it's way in. "Call 911! Call 911!" I scramble to grab my phone, running over to my father, Francis, only to see his boyfriend, Arthur, on the floor screaming. "Help! H-Help me!" The anxiety took over, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't breathe. "Help me!"

I pass my father the phone after dialing the phone, four times. "T-Take the phone!" I managed to choke out as I tried not to cry.

"Take your brother and go down stairs mon cher, everything's okay." He said. I ran to grab him and get him downstairs. "A-Alfred! Get downstairs!" I scream. He shook his head, confused as to what was going on. I scream at the top of my lungs, "Get downstairs!" The raw emotion in my voice I could tell he knew... I was scared. He ran downstairs and I followed after. I could hear the screams of my father and Arthur. I could hear them.

"Arthur, what's wrong?!"

"E-Everything! H-Help me! P-Please!" He wouldn't stop or calm down. I sat on our neighbors couch who was nice enough to let us stay. I sat there, couldn't breathe about to cry.

"What happened?" My brother asks me.

"Nothing frere... Everything is alright."

"I want to see daddy..."

"You'll see him soon... You'll be able to go upstairs soon mon cher..." I found it getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" He said, staring me right in the face.

I nodded, shielding my face from his eyes, pleading for me to tell him the truth. From there, I just broke down, crying, trying to be as quiet as possible. Drenched in tears, I sat there, knowing I had to be strong I quickly wiped them away. "Oui... I am fine." Shaking in fear I stand up walking to the bathroom, so I could clean my face and calm myself down. I took a breath and sat down in the living room. Our neighbor closed the curtains, and locked the door when the sirens started. The red and blue flashing lights, making me panic even more. The thought of my father being taken away because they didn't know what had actually happened frightened me. All I could think of, was my father. Gone. Out of my life forever.

Soon enough, they got him calm enough to go down the stairs. He gagged. I heard it. Clear as day. The paramedics spoke. "You have to throw up?" They moved quickly to get him outside. He threw up, brown. Shit brown. Bursting into tears, he began to scream the names of my brother and I.

"Matthew! A-Alfred!" He cried and screamed at the top of his lungs his voice was slurred it echoed in my mind. "Alfred!" The paramedics ended up getting him into the ambulance. Not too long after that, my father came, knocking on the door. "Matthew, Alfred? We can come upstairs now..." I nodded and grabbed my brothers hand. My father had went out for a second to talk to the police officers.

"Where's papa going? And where's daddy?" Alfred cried. "W-Where is he?!" I hugged him, trying to calm him.

"I don't know frere...I dont know..." He sighed.

"He didn't even say 'Happy birthday'..."

"I'm sorry Frere... But whatever happened you'll see him again..." But I very well knew what happened. Drugs. He did too much and snapped. "Daddy's gonna be okay... And papa will be back soon." Around a half hour later, my father came back upstairs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that... I don't know what happened...he was just fine..." He knew I was scared. "Are you okay?" The sound of fireworks going off didn't help. I nodded anyway, lying to my father. "Oui. I am fine." He nodded. He knew I was lying and I took alfred to wash his face. Alfred soon went to bed after that. And so did I. And this day I will never forget.

The worst fourth of July...


End file.
